Air University Library Index to Military Periodicals
The Air University Library Index to Military Periodicals (AULIMP) was created in 1949 as a research tool for students and faculty of Air University. Twenty-three journals were included in the original AULIMP (then called the Air University Periodical Index), which was compiled quarterly as a way to provide access to journals not readily accessible in other commercial indexes. In 1963 the index was renamed to the Air University Library Index to Military Periodicals and has since expanded its coverage to more than 80 periodicals. The AULIMP focuses on military, geopolitical and aeronautical topics, and includes over a dozen English language journals published outside the United States. Articles, interviews, book reviews, and speeches from high-ranking Department of Defense and Air Force officials are included in the AULIMP. AULIMP is the only free resource available in this subject area.Hui Hua Chua. (2004). Air University Library's Index to Military Periodicals. Reference Reviews, 18(3), 18-19. (Document ID: 641898911). Librarian subject specialists from the Muir S. Fairchild Research Information Center (formerly Air University Library), as well as librarians working off site through a cooperative program, index the journals included in the AULIMP. Coverage The AULIMP was published from 1949–1999 and during the 1990s was available in a CD format to libraries. It is now strictly an electronic resource. Electronic access to the AULIMP is currently (as of 2011) available from 1987 to present. An ongoing retrospective project is underway to provide electronic access to the pre-1987 versions of the AULIMP. List of Indexed Periodicals (as of 2011) *Air & Space Power Journal *Air Force Comptroller *Air Force Journal of Logistics *Air Force Law Review *Air Force Magazine *Air Force Speeches *Air Force Times *Air Power History *Airman *American Aviation Historical Society Journal *Armada International *Armed Forces & Society *Armed Forces Comptroller *Armed Forces Journal *Army *Army Aviation *Army Sustainment *Army Times *Asia-Pacific Defence Reporter *Asian Defence Journal *Astropolitics *Canadian Military Journal *Cavalry and Armor Journal *Cross & Cockade *C4ISR *Defence Today *Defense & Foreign Affairs Strategic Policy *Defense & Security Analysis *Defense Acquisition Research Journal (Defense AR Journal) *Defense AT&L *Defense Monitor *Defense News *Defense Technology International *DISAM Journal *Engineer *European Security *Infantry *International Security *Jane's Defence Weekly *Jane's Intelligence Review *Jane's International Defence Review *Jane’s Terrorism and Security Monitor *Joint Force Quarterly *Journal of Electronic Defense *Journal of Political and Military Sociology *Journal of Slavic Military Studies *Logistics Spectrum *Marine Corps Gazette *Military Engineer *Military History *Military Review *Military Technology *National Defense *National Guard *Naval Forces *Naval War College Review *Navy Times *Officer *Over the Front *Parameters *Royal Air Force Air Power Review *RUSI Journal *Sea Power *Security Studies *Sergeants *Signal *Soldier of Fortune *Soldiers *Special Warfare *Strategic Studies Quarterly *Studies in Conflict and Terrorism *Survival *U.S. Army Medical Department Journal *U.S. Naval Institute Proceedings *United States Department of Defense Speeches *Unmanned Systems *Veritas *Whitehead Journal of Diplomacy and International Relations Access to AULIMP The AULIMP can be accessed by the general public through the Muir S. Fairchild Research Information Center homepage or through the Defense Technical Information Center website. The index can be searched using both basic and advanced search interfaces with the option to search by author, title, journal title, keyword, and subject heading. Boolean search tools ("and", "or", and "not") are also available to further refine the search results. References Other Resources Tolppanen, B. "Index to Military Periodicals Reference." Choice 48.3 (2010): 479. ProQuest. Stewart, Martha M., and Jackie L. Hatton. "Production of a periodical index by a special library." Special Libraries 83.2 (1992): 92+. General OneFile. Hoover, Jimmie, and Nancy Clemmons. "State of the Art Survey of Documents Reference Sources." Reference Services Review 5.4 (1977): 5-11. Field, Oliver T. "An Application of the Direct Entry Principle in Indexing." American Documentation 7.2 (1956): 225-228. Business Source Complete. Category:Bibliographic databases